An Unexpected Twist
by Julyangel16
Summary: This was a small thing I was working on. Please let me know what you think.


_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

Sherlock looked around, trying to locate the ringing phone. He then glanced at John before turning his gaze back to Moriarty. The dark haired man let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do you mind if I get that?" he asked, locking eyes with Sherlock.

"Go ahead." Sherlock's gun stayed locked onto the bomb at Moriarty's feet. "You've got the rest of your life."

Moriarty pulled out his phone and scowled at it for a second. His pale hand brought the device to his ear. "Hello." A pause. "Yes of course it is. What do you want?" He looked at Sherlock and mouthed, "Sorry."

Sherlock shook his head slightly and mouthed back, "You're fine."

As Moriarty listened to the person on the other end of the phone, he turned in a slow circle. Suddenly he yelled, "Say that again!" Sherlock and John shared a confused look. "Say that again," Moriarty's voice returned to normal, "and know that if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will sssssskiiiiiin you." Sherlock and John shared another look.

"Wait," Moriarty said and walked toward Sherlock, removing the phone from the side of his face. His brow was furrowed as if trying to mentally calculate something. "Sorry. Wrong day to die."

"No. Did you get a better offer?" Sherlock whispered the first word, then his voice returned gained volume.

A sly smile crept across Moriarty's lips. "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." He turned and walked toward the door from which he had first entered. The phone returned to his ear. "So, if you have what you say you have. I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes." His thin fingers snapped loudly as he reached the door before walking out. The sniper lasers disappeared from John and Sherlock's bodies. They relaxed slightly.

"Oh and I almost forgot." They both looked up to find Moriarty standing on the edge of the deep end of the pool again, phone in one hand and the other gripping the arm of a young girl. "I brought you a little present, Sherlock."

Sherlock immediately began his observations on the girl. _She had medium length chocolate brown hair, she was five and a half feet tall. She wore skinny jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. They were both dirty, so she hadn't changed in three- no four days. Her head was flopped onto her shoulder and her eyes were barely open. A small red dot on her upper right arm. She was drugged._

"This," Moriarty continued, "is Anna. She's a present just for you! But she's a very special present. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Sherlock was not amused.

"Well, I have no use for her anymore." Moriarty sighed, giving Anna a disgusted glance. "She's boring me."

"Why are you giving her to me?" Sherlock's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh! Here's the best part!" Moriarty's mouth spread into an insane smile. "I've had her since she was fourteen years old. So, about five years now and she's been learning, learning, learning!" His voice turned to singing as he repeated the last word. "She's a very smart girl. And pretty, don't you think John!" Sherlock glanced at John, who was staring at the ground. "But she's learned all she can and now the dumb bitch has amnesia!" He threw her on the ground, screaming the last word. Anna grunted as she hit the tile, but didn't move, arm dangling into the steaming water.

"Just get to the point!" Sherlock was getting agitated.

"Oh, patience, patience, Mr. Holmes." A sly smile. "As I said, I'm bored of her. And you want to know why I'm giving her to you? Because I've taught her all of my plans. She knows everything I am going to do. But as I said, she has amnesia, so you'll have to fix her in order to find out." He turned, then stopped, spinning on his heel with one finger in the air. "And there's one more thing I forgot to mention." His toe pressed against Anna's back. "She can't swim." He pushed slightly, causing Anna to slid into the cloudy water.

John jumped up, military side kicking in. He dove into the water, easily arriving at the bottom. Anna's hair floated eerily around her face, bubbles slipped off her lips, wiggling toward the surface. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the depth. As he approached the top, Anna's weight suddenly became less. His head broke the surface and he watched Sherlock pulling Anna out of the pool. He quickly climbed out and began to check the girl's vitals.

"She's fine, or she will be." John sat back on his feet, looking around. Moriarty had disappeared. John's wet hair clung to his face as he tried to slow his breathing.

"I'll get a cab." Sherlock stood and walked out of the pool area.


End file.
